


Home

by zeldspellman



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldspellman/pseuds/zeldspellman
Summary: is about the bedroom scene based on the gifs and spoilers and some fan theories, enjoy





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by my baby girl nina, she's the best but she doesn't have an account yet so I'm posting for her  
> give my girl some love sz

_Ding ding_. 

 

Rio reaches for his phone on the nightstand, his stomach twisting a bit when he notices the text he just received is from Beth. He opens it and stares at it for a while, wondering what he should answer.

 

_Ruby’s husband got arrested, apparently the feds got enough infos from him to send him away. I got this, just wanted to let you know before you find out from someone else._

 

He sighs, thinks again, and then texts back.

 

_Want me to do anything?_

 

He presses send and places the phone on his bare chest as he waits for her answer. The phone dings two minutes later. 

 

_No, they ask 50,000 to bail him out, but told you I got this._

 

 He smiles a bit at what she says because even if he doesn’t believe that she “got this” at all, he is glad she is trying to do it on her own and that she starts to get more confident. He decides to let her handle that and to step in if he notices she needs him. 

 

_K, g’night_

 

He reads his last text and kind of regrets. He never texted her good night or good morning, never. But god knows why, tonight he wanted to. He doesn’t expect her to answer but when he turns off his bedside lamp and sinks further in the bed his phone dings again and lights up the room.

 

_Night, Rio_

 

He sets his phone back down and sighs again. Elizabeth motherfucking Boland. 

 

That night Rio sleeps badly, as always when he talks to her or thinks about her before going to bed. That woman was intoxicating, a poison, and she was clinging to his blood system. 

 

*

 

The next day, after thinking about the whole Stan situation for the whole morning, he decides to do what he had planned to do. So he runs to his cash stock, fills up a bag with $50,000 and throws it on the passenger seat of his car as he climbs in the conductor one. He sighs and drives to Beth’s home. 

It’s one in the afternoon, and at this time she is at the school dropping her kids off for the afternoon. Good, he thinks. He uses the spare key that is always under a rock near the back door and gets in her house. He thinks for a while and then decides to wait for her in her bedroom so she doesn’t see him right away and won’t have the time to make up a dumb excuse to avoid him. 

Fifteen minutes later he hears the front door opening, and at the sound she is alone. Good, he thinks again. He has to wait a bit more until she enters the bedroom, and she jumps a bit at the sight of him leaned against her drawer. 

 

“What are you doing here?” She sighs, drops her purse on the chair next to the door and then removes her jacket quickly while he takes his time to eye her up and down.

 

“I’ve been thinkin’ about your girl and her hubby. He made a gesture for me and didn’t arrest me nor told about me to the feds when he found out ‘bout all our lil business, so I thought I would do something too.” 

 

He grabs the bag he brought and walks closer to her, stopping close enough but not too close, the way he loves to do because he loves seeing her destabilized because of him. And this time again, it works. Her eyes study his face, her breath catches in her throat, her shoulders rise a bit to look taller. It was like a song repeating every time he was around her. And god, he loved that song. 

He hands her the bag and looks down at her as she grabs it and starts to open it.

 

“What is it?” She asks. He doesn’t answer and just watches her reaction carefully as she discovers the cash. She stares at it for a while, and then looks up at him with a shocked expression. 

 

“I told you I was handling it.”

 

“I know, but as I said it was just to make a gesture” 

 

“Why?” 

 

He just shrugs and tilts his head to the side as he stares at her.

 

“I can be kind sometimes. Charming even. You’d be surprised.” 

 

She just nods her head slowly as she looks at the cash again, and drops the bag at her feet. And then looks back up at him. 

There it is. This look, that sparkle in her eyes that drove him crazy, that made him want to do stupid things, that sent shivers down his spine. It was a feeling he hated and was craving for at the same time. 

He is attracted towards her like a piece of steel by a magnet, like the planets and the stars by the sun. 

He is overwhelmed, and he feels like he needs to step away but also to step closer. 

She keeps staring at him, and the electricity between them is so high he almost feels it running up and down his  body.

So he just takes a step closer. Then another one, until he stands as close to her as he can without their bodies touching. He raises a hand and brushes his knuckles against the soft porcelaine skin of her cheek, and then he runs his fingertips along her jawline. 

She slowly slides her hands up his torso, resting them on his shoulders. 

 

His insides melt. He never felt like that, never felt this weak, this vulnerable. It’s something he should loathe, but with her he just couldn’t, she makes it too delicious. 

 

“Elizabeth...”

 

“Rio.”

 

It’s all it takes. His name on her lips, a whisper she lets out almost accidentally. It’s all it takes for him to lean in and to close the distance between them. 

Their lips brush against each other, sending lighting through the both of them.

The kiss is slow and sweet and needy, as they discover the sensations and the feelings it provokes. Rio wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and after a while like that, Beth breaks the kiss, out of breath. They are so close to each other he can feel her eyelashes brushing softly against his cheeks as she stares into his eyes. He looks hypnotized, he is drunk, intoxicated. 

 

“Rio...” She whispers one more time, in such a subtle and breathless way he almost feels like he is about to pass out. 

So to contain himself he kisses her again, so much rougher, so much deeper, so much harder. She almost falls back under the force of the kiss so she throws her arms around his neck to keep her balance. Rio’s skin is burning, his lips feel bruised by hers.

 

 It’s all so sexy, so hot, so erotic. It’s too much for him. 

 

“I want you.” He whispers against her lips, but he lied. It’s not want, at this point it’s need. He needs her. Needs to feel her, to be closer to her, to claim her. 

 

She kisses him again, and he takes it as a “go ahead”. So he backs her up until her legs hit the edge of her bed, and she falls back on it, pulling him with her. He pushes her to the center of the bed without breaking the kiss, and her legs wrap around his waist as he starts to unbutton her shirt. When it’s off and somewhere on the floor with the bag of cash, he stops. He takes his time to admire her, to take her in. 

 

“God you’re so beautiful.” He whispers as his hands slowly trace the curve of her breasts. “I ain’t ever seen a woman as gorgeous as you are.”

 

She blushes. Even more beautiful. He smiles, a genuine smile. And then leans in to kiss her neck, spending time on the sweet spots he found the other night at the bar. 

 

“Rio...”

 

“Patience baby, I want to savor this.” 

 

He kisses his way down her body and stops on her breasts, unclamps her bra and throws it to the side. Then he does what he has been dreaming to do for so long, which is kissing and touching her bare breasts. He takes his time, until she is whimpering under is touch.

 

“P-please, please Rio...” She moans breathlessly, and Rio decides it’s his new favorite sound in the world. 

She is scratching his back and desperately trying to get even closer to him. And he just smiles because right now everything is perfect. 

 

He spends more time touching her, kissing her, licking her, biting her, tasting her. And at some point he really can’t wait anymore. 

 

He helps her out of her pants and panties and admires the sight. This woman, naked in front of him, desperate for his touch, his hickeys and love bites decorating her neck, chest and belly. 

He gets undressed too, and lays on top of her, wanting, needing to feel her bare skin against his. She kisses him again, and he kisses back, moving a bit to position himself in between her legs. She is already panting in anticipation, and her eyes are closed. He cups her cheek, and brushes his thumb on her bottom lip.

 

“Don’t close your eyes Elizabeth. I want to see you.” 

 

So she opens her eyes, and he starts to push into her slowly. They hold each other’s gaze, moaning and grunting at the feeling. 

After a few seconds he starts to move, sighing in relief and pleasure and happiness. She has her hands on the back of his neck, and his are on her hips. 

 

They build up a slow and incredibly sensual pace, the sound of their mixed breaths and moans filling the room. 

After a while, he feels her starting to tense and to move underneath him, so he buries his face in the crook of her neck and places soft kisses there.

 

“Come on baby, come on.” He whispers in her ear, his eyes closed.

 

“Oh god, Rio...” is the last thing she says before she lets herself go.

 

So he removes his head from her neck to look at her. And just seeing her like that finishes to send him to his edge too.

He is right behind her, grunting and moaning softly, his hands shaking as they clutch at her hips.

 

It feels like heaven. 

 

*

 

Hours later, Rio had just woken up. Beth is still peacefully asleep in his arms, and the golden light from the sunset hits her skin deliciously, making the difference of color between their two bodies even more viewable, and making the scene even more beautiful. He must be dreaming. 

She turns a bit in his arms, and faces him completely. 

Rio watches her, watches her face, their intertwined legs and fingers... 

 

 

And realizes that finally, he found his home. 


End file.
